


Some things are more important than others

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Fix-It, Getting Back Together, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR DEADPOOL 2]Right as Shatterstar's preparing for this new job with Deadpool, he receives a call from a familiar person.





	Some things are more important than others

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

It's been so long since Shatterstar's phone has been used – he never was one to rely on this kind of technology – but apparently someone’s decided to call him that day.

 

He looks down at the screen and he frowns. He knows that number. He knows who it is.

He considers whether he should pick up or not, but in the end it would do no good to anybody if he doesn't.

He's no coward; he won't run away from this.

He picks up the phone.

 

\- ... Julio? -.

It feels weird to say his name so casually, and there's a weird tremor in his voice that he hasn't planned.

Why is this so hard? It shouldn't be hard, right?

 

\- Hey, 'Star. It's... it's me -.

\- Yeah, I could tell -, Shatterstar replies.

If he was any other person Julio would've thought that he was being sarcastic, but he knows that there's no bite in what he said. It was just a statement.

He makes a deep breath and he opens his mouth to speak.

 

Julio's voice is weird. Shatterstar still isn't the best at discerning emotions, but he's had some practice.

He wonders if it's hesitation what he hears, and he also wonders why Julio is hesitating; they've known each other for so long and done so many things together. There's no need for all that.

 

\- Listen, I’ll try to be direct with you -, Julio says then, and that picks Shatterstar’s attention.

\- Is something bad going on? -, he asks.

\- No, nothing bad -, Julio replies, - I mean, apart from the usual business. You know how it is -.

Shatterstar nods. Yeah, he knows.

 

Well, at least he’s not in danger, so it’s good.

It’s been a while since they last saw each other – Julio said he needed some time for himself to think, and sure it hurt but Shatterstar let him go nonetheless – but that doesn’t mean Julio hasn’t been in Shatterstar’s thoughts. Quite the opposite actually.

If there was something going on he would’ve dropped everything to come to his aid, and Shatterstar wonders if Julio knows this.

 

\- I… I just feel like an asshole, ‘Star -, Julio says then.

Shatterstar furrows his brow. Why does he feel like that now?

\- I… I shouldn’t had left things like that -.

\- What things? -, Shatterstar asks.

\- … The things between us -.

 

Oh. That.

Well, Shatterstar’s not an expert in this sort of things, but he understood that Julio needed some time for himself.

He must’ve done something wrong in order to provoke such a reaction out of him, and he thinks to know what did it. He got… what’s the word? Greedy?

He was so focused on his experience that he hadn’t thought about Julio’s feelings.

The fact that Julio called him and is willing to talk about this must mean something though, and Shatterstar feels something that he can only describe as trepidation.

 

He’s not willing to admit that there’s also some fear in his heart.

 

\- It’s ok -, he says then, in an attempt to cheer Julio up, - I should’ve been more tactful -.

\- But I should’ve listened to you -, Julio replies, - I said I was gonna help you figuring yourself out but then I didn’t  -.

\- You didn’t seem happy with what I wanted -, Shatterstar observes.

He hears some silence before Julio speaks up again.

\- I know but I thought about it and… I miss you, ‘Star -.

 

Shatterstar wasn’t expecting anything like this, not today, not any time soon.

Well, now that he knows that, it’s easy for him to reply:

\- Me too. I missed you too, Julio -.

 

He’s not lying. He really does miss him.

It isn’t the first time he’s found himself to be alone, however, so he just kept going on like he always did, but this time it’s been more difficult to do so.

It’s like Julio has left some sort of imprint on him that he can’t shake away, and honestly, he doesn’t want to.

 

\- Hey -.

Julio’s voice is enough to bring Shatterstar back to reality.

\- I feel like it would be better if we discuss this face to face, what do you say? -.

\- I agree -, Shatterstar says. There’s also the fact that it’s been too long since he last saw him. He wants to hold him again, like he did countless times before.

\- So, I know this is sudden, but would you be free right now? -.

 

Uh. Oh well.

Technically he isn’t: he just applied for a job and actually he should leave soon.

 

He feels really torn up about it, though.

On one hand he needs to fight something, to feel that familiar rush of adrenaline, but on the other he really wants to see Julio and talk to him face to face.

He doesn’t want to appear as a fraud, though. He would do no good to him to retreat right as he’s about to approach danger.

What should he do?

 

\- Sure. Name the time and the place -.

Some things are more important than others, and Julio is definitely part of the list of his priorities.

As for the job, well… he can always join them later if things go too south for them, and maybe he can convince Julio to come with him.

What better way to get close again that fighting together side by side?

**Author's Note:**

> Shatterstar deserves better that to die as a joke in the movie and Rictor deserves better that to be in a is he dead?/is he not dead? situation in the comics.


End file.
